The process of executing a read command in a solid state drive may include operations that may require varying execution times, and a small fraction of read operations may fall under a long band of the read latency distribution, referred to as a “long latency tail”. As a result, the execution of a read command may on occasion be sufficiently long to compromise the performance of a host application from which the read command originated.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for mitigating the effects of varying read command execution times in solid state drives.